


RNBY: Moonlight Confessions...

by Vicky_Omega



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Indirect Confessions, Irony, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Ruby Rose (RWBY), Milk and Cereal, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Wolf Faunus Ruby Rose (RWBY), pyrruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Omega/pseuds/Vicky_Omega
Summary: She contemplated his question while her sweat glinted in the moonlight. For once, it was her fingers fidgeting while he remained calm and she couldn’t help but be ashamed of herself. All her achievements and all her fame - if anything he should tremble in her presence!"But he doesn't, does he?" she mused, "And that's why I love him."
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos & Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 19
Kudos: 14





	RNBY: Moonlight Confessions...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OniRinku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniRinku/gifts).



> I came up with this one-shot during my writer's block. I'm not sure if I'll use it for the main story or adapt it to be something else. I rather it didn't gather dust in my One Drive so here it is!

* * *

##  **EMERALD FOREST: OLD VALE COLLUSIUM**

##  **{Evening}**

* * *

She contemplated his question while her sweat glinted in the moonlight. For once, it was _her_ fingers fidgeting while _he_ remained calm and she couldn’t help but be ashamed of herself. What reason made her quake in the presence of some Faunus? She:

  * Was a four-time champion of an ancient tournament.
  * Was the holder of three world records.
  * Was the highest-ranked combat student and one of the highest academic achievers in her year.
  * Was worshipped by millions across the globe.
  * Fought hundreds of World Tournament competitors, most of which were twice her age.



If anything, Ruben should tremble in _her_ presence!

_‘But he doesn’t, and I couldn’t be more grateful.’_ Pyrrha lamented, _‘All my achievements, and he never treats me differently…’_

“Pyrrha?” Ruben poked her cheek, concern on his visage.

_‘I can’t just dump a confession on him, we aren’t equipped for sudden emotional confrontation, barring the age discrepancy.’_ She perked up, _‘I don’t have to tell him **directly**. Maybe I’ll take Yang’s advice and get it out in the open.’_

“I… have feelings for someone.”

He blinked.

“The romantic kind.”

Ruben tensed hard enough to make the Mistralian fear he might have a panic attack.

_‘Oh, I was NOT ready for that! Do I have cards for this? I don’t think I do!’_

Pyrrha’s hand on his shoulder stopped his thoughts from spiralling.

“I just need to vent things out while you listen; is that okay?”

“Yeah!” Muscles relaxed, Ruben hummed, “So… _feelings._ ”

She giggled at his pitiful attempt to hide his grimace, “Yes, _those.”_

“Who for?”

“Not quite ready to say,” She waved a hand, “It’s still a bit… weird at the moment.”

“Oh.” He kicked his feet, unsure of how to proceed. The Vale Crest on the ground willed him to man up, “What are they like?”

“He’s… larger than life. It’s the best way to describe him – the way he talks, his behaviour, aspirations, everything about him is fantastical.”

“Wow.”

“And he is the most _frustrating_ person I have ever met.”

“Huh?”

“My Gods, he stresses me out so much!” If Ruben were more in tuned with social cues, he would have noticed how his partner made it a point to glare at him. “He’s impulsive, hot-headed, gullible, has no sense of self-preservation and he is so damn stubborn!”

“… are you sure you like him?”

She sighed.

“When you list out the worst in him, then he sounds pretty terrible. But when I use the advice, you gave me – see all the aspects and don’t degrade the good parts while exaggerating the bad – I realised how important he was to me.”

She stood up from the coliseum steps, struggling to articulate her thoughts to the very boy she was talking about. The night of the Vytal Ball and the jumbled nonsense she spewed to Yang came back to her – as did the memory of Ruben dancing in Wiess’ fabulous dress just for her. Nikos found the will to continue.

“For a long time – too long honestly – I’ve been on a pedestal that stopped me from forming meaningful relationships with people.” Pyrrha stared at her open hands, “My gifts made me famous, they made me… _visible_ and through them, I achieved part of my destiny and brought my family honour.”

“But?”

“They made me emotionally unapproachable. No one could see – or _wanted_ to see – Pyrrha, the person.” She took on a hyperbolic snooty tone, “She wasn’t interesting or remarkable, she’s just like everyone else. But Pyrrha Nikos, The Pride of Mistral? Now _that’s_ worth talking to! She was charismatic, graceful, impossibly humble, the perfect person since she repressed all undesirable features to maintain her reputation.”

Footsteps echoed in the arena caused by her pacing.

“Back at Sanctum, everyone wanted to be my friend when they didn’t give me the time of day before. I had grown to assume people had ulterior motives about befriending me, which usually led to those bonds deteriorating. Don’t even get me started on all the boys I dated, but it turns out they just wanted clout, even if they hurt me in the process!”

She growled, “It was okay though because I have money and I was famous, I can get over it just fine!”

She rolled her eyes, barely aware of Ruben. He focused on her, as Blake, Nora and Ren taught him to, growing worried for his partner.

“Then my fans approached me in public, then I was getting sponsored, followed by so many interviews and award ceremonies-”

“Those are bad things?”

“Not necessarily, but it meant that people thought they can’t approach me normally. The people who put me on the pedestal separated themselves from me. Everyone assumes I’m too good for them. That I am on a level that they can’t attain, and my mother encouraged it. It didn’t take long for me – Pyrrha, the normal girl who just wanted friends – to completely disappear.” 

Water gushed in the background, filling the silence as Pyrrha caught her breath. The glowing river algae, shattered moon and shimmering stars formed mood-filled lighting. To complete the mood, the Emerald Forest chimed in with an orchestra of mellow sounds.

Once he thought she was calm enough, Ruben asked, “This is where he comes in, right?”

Pyrrha chuckled weakly as she stared at him, “Yep.”

“What made him different?” he crossed his legs, eager to hear more about his best friend and her crush.

“Y- _he_ didn’t know who I was!” her grin removed her sombre attitude, “And he was so unapologetic about it!”

At his worried and confused expression, she elaborated, “You have to understand, the only people who didn’t worship the ground I walked on were my mothers; he was a breath of fresh air.”

After his nod, she resumed.

“At no point during our friendship did I fear he was using me. No matter how many times fans swarmed us while we hung out, he didn’t stop treating me like a friend. Then I found out-”

“That you were still… you.” He added.

“I supposed I got too used to my alter ego, which he didn’t care for. He always encouraged me to be myself.” A wistful look appeared on her face, “Through him, I made _incredible_ friendships, that I hope will last a lifetime. I realised I was more than my name, that my wealth didn’t mean I was less deserving of friends or the little things ‘normal people’ enjoy. I’ve got into wacky and intense adventures, felt and expressed all the emotions I forced myself to hide, viewed the world in a more positive light, I learned to be more assertive and to allow myself to be human!”

She wiped her red fringe off her face, “I don’t think I could ever truly thank him for what he did – for treating me like a person and encouraging me to do the same. He saved me in ways I never thought possible and probably in ways he wouldn’t understand.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He’s pretty dense.”

“Shame; is that why you can’t tell him?”

_‘Oh, the irony.’_ Nikos giggled.

“Among other reasons.”

Ruben bounced in his seat, “I really want to meet this guy, he sounds really nice.”

She wanted to say, _‘look in a mirror’_ but she kept quiet. At his next question, she turned away:

“What are the other reasons?”

“One: he’s a bit like you – he doesn’t cope too well in emotionally stressful situations. He’s learning but unleashing a confession on him isn’t fair. Two: he’s-”

_‘Too young.’_

“Not mature enough to quite understand things like romance, but I’m willing to wait.”

“And three…”

Ruben leaned forwards.

“Three is… simply knowing him, being a part of his life, is enough for me. I love being his friend and being with him romantically isn’t a necessity.”

“You don’t want him to feel that way for you?”

“Of course, I _want_ him to,” the weirdness of this conversation wasn’t lost on her, “But I don’t _need_ him to. Life is good, no need to rock the boat.”

Rose crossed his arms and clicked his tongue, “Lame!”

“Pardon?” she spluttered. A sinking feeling in her stomach made her dread and long for his next sentence.

“You have a perfect fairytale going on here, Pyr: the lonely girl in the tower and the Knight that saves her, and they go on cool adventures! It’s a classic Adventure Romance story: you can’t settle on unrequited love! That’s too depressing!”

She huffed at the absurdity, “Not every story has a neat and happy ending, Ruby. Especially not real ones.”

“Still lame,” He pouted.

“Besides,” she giggled, “I never said I _won’t_ tell him, I just want to wait until we’re both ready.”

His scroll’s buzz interrupted whatever retort he came up with. When he picked it up, he saw it was Yang.

_**Sunrise** : Where r u?_

_**Strawberry** : With P-Money @ the arena_

_**Sunrise** : Come home, its dinner time._

_**Strawberry** : Wut r we having?_

_**Sunrise** : You’ll see! _ _😉_ _V-Boy’s cooking._

_**Strawberry** : We’ll be right there!_

Putting his Scroll away, he addressed Pyrrha, “Jaune’s cooking tonight, we gotta go home, ASAP!”

She smiled, following him up while helping him pick up their sweat rags, hoodies, and water bottles.

“Pyrrha?”

“Hmm?”

He placed a hand on her shoulder, “Whoever this guy is, I hope he comes to his senses so you both get a happy ending. You two sound great together and you deserve it.”

With a soft kiss on her cheek, he ran up the steps and returned to the forest.

_‘I’ll never get tired of that,’_ Nikos closed her eyes as she touched the spot he smooched. She sighed as she walked up the steps with a bittersweet grin and thundering heart.

At the top, Ruben stumbled out of sight of his partner. As he leaned on a column, he rubbed his chest, trying to soothe the growing ache.

_‘What is this? She didn’t hit me here and my Aura feels full.’_

His canine ears heard Pyrrha come closer, and the ache grew worse. Despite his desire to ask her what it was, his gut told him to keep it to himself or ask someone else.

_‘Probably for the best.’_

Both parties met each other with pained expressions, which both passed off as pain from their training sessions. No words exchanged between them as they returned to Beacon.

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded the cover art for Volume 1 on the main story! Also, for those who care, Volume One is happening during the Winter. It's a thematic thing about the seasons I want to have so... yeah.


End file.
